Nanteos Cup
Case File: Nanteos Cup Location: Nanteos Manshion, Yhydyfein, Wales Date: 1988 Description: The Nanteos Cup is described as a wooden chalice that is located in the Nanteos Mansion, believed to be the Holy Grail. Case History: Although some believe that the Holy Grail was a golden, and expensive cup that was used by Jesus Christ at the last supper, many believe that a small wooden cup in the Nanteos Manshion in Wales may actually be the grail. The proof that it is indeed the Holy Grail is its miraculous power to heal. The grail was apparently brought by Joseph of Arimathea to Wales, but it was hidden for over a thousand years. Then in the 12th century, poets and others began searching for the "Holy Grail" which continues to this day. Three centuries after the search began, Henry the Eighth ordered the church where the Grail was brought to centuries earlier to be destroyed. A group of monks soon found the true Holy Grail and hid in a monastery until it was destroyed and the monks hid again. They then went to a mansion called Nanteos, owned by the Powell family. The last of the monks to die gave it to the Powells, who handed the cup down for generations. The Powells realized that the Nanteos Cup had special healing powers. In 1988, Reverand Peter Griffiths was in Wales searching for the Holy Grail when a voice came to him, saying that he would find the grail. A friend soon called to tell him about then Nanteos Cup. The current owner of the Nanteos Cup, a descendant of the Powell family, lives in seclusion along with the Cup, and only let certain people, like Reverand Griffiths, see it. Griffiths was sent water from the owner that was touched by the Cup, and he gave the water to several ill people. He gave the holy water to a blind man, who can now see, and a man who had lepracy for eleven years, that he miraculously recovered. Also, people with arthritis and other "incurable" diseases have been cured due to the Nanteos Cup. Marlene Sheckley claims that she was having a shower when she found a lump on her body. She believed that it was cancerous. Griffiths gave her some of the water to put on the lump and the cancer inexplicably vanished. She hasn't had any problems since. Many, including Reverand Griffiths are certain that the Nanteos Cup is the Holy Grail and that it has the power to heal. There are several other chalices throughout Europe that have been claimed to be the Holy Grail. However, these chalices have been made of more expensive materials. The Nanteos Cup is made from simple wood, which one would expect the Holy Grail to actually be made from. Background: The Holy Grail is the cup that was used by Jesus Christ at the last supper. Also, the cup was apparently used to catch some blood that spilled from Jesus during the crucifixtion by Joseph of Arimathea. Joseph was imprisoned without food or water for stealing the body of Christ, but an angel apparently placed a wafer in the cup each day until he was able to escape. He then brought the cup to the western Isle of Great Britain. The grail was then hidden in Wales for over a thousand years and was soon forgotten until many began searching for it. Investigations: Although scientists would like to do different tests on the Nanteos cup including Carbon Dating, the current owner will not allow it because the testing may damage or even destroy the cup. Extra Notes: '''The case was featured as a part of the April 10, 1998 episode. '''Results: Unsolved. In 2014, the Nanteos Cup was stolen from the home of its guardian. However, a year later, it was recovered and returned to its owner. Links: * Nanteos Cup on Wikipedia * 'Holy Grail' mythical wooden object recovered by police * A new home for the Nanteos Cup, the Holy Grail ---- Category:England Category:1988 Category:Legends Category:Miracles Category:Unsolved Category:Medical-Related Cases